1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a function key assembly and a portable device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a multifunctional digital camera has been developed to have an image-taking function of a still image and a moving image, a voice recording function, an MP3 player function, and a WEB camera function. A digital camera has also been developed to have a DMB reception function.
The multifunctional digital camera is required to have various functions but should have a small size to allow users to carry it. The multifunctional digital camera is also required to have a large sized display screen in accordance with a DMB reception function.
Meanwhile, the multifunctional digital camera requires a plurality of function keys to select and manipulate various functions. In this respect, the multifunctional digital camera having a display screen and a plurality of function keys cannot constitute the display screen at a desired size of a consumer unless its whole size increases. Moreover, since the multifunctional digital camera requires a grip that allows a user to grasp the camera, the size of the display screen is more limited. Also, since the multifunctional digital camera requires a plurality of function keys corresponding to various functions, it is important to minimize the size increase occurring due to the function keys so that its whole size can be reduced.